


Bucky Barnes and the Wooing

by givemesumaurgravy



Series: Good Boy [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky, Daddy Kink, Daddy Steve, Dirty Talk, Dominant Steve, Face Sitting, First Dates, Fluff, Hair Pulling, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Part 2 is Pure Smut, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Submissive Bucky, Sugar Daddy, Top Steve, enjoy ya filthy animals, fancy dates, safe sex, steve is rich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemesumaurgravy/pseuds/givemesumaurgravy
Summary: “I don’t know if I’m worth all of this, Steve,” Bucky says quietly as Steve holds him tightly.“Stop that. You’re worth all this and more,” Steve says. “If you can’t see that now, I’m going to make it my personal mission to help you discover that you’re worth everything.”Part Three of the Sugar Daddy Steve AU





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> and here we go with another installment in the Sugar Daddy AU!  
> this one will have 2 parts, the first all fluffy and relatively PG, the second will be very much X rated, so start mentally preparing now kiddies ;)
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy!

Although Bucky is usually notoriously late, he was so anxious and excited for his date with Steve all day so he actually is ready to go by 6:30. He’s already sweat through one shirt and taken two showers to try and calm himself down. 

Honestly, what Bucky really wants is to down like three shots and then he’d be feeling fine, but he wants to go into tonight with a clear head so he refrains. 

Clint is sitting on the couch when Bucky comes rushing into the living room, all flustered and anxious. Bucky starts circling the kitchen, moving to the cabinet and taking out one of their dozens of free plastic cups, this one with an ad for Jimmy Johns, and fills it with water.

“I can’t do this. I don’t know what I was thinking! It’s too much, right? He’s sending a fucking _driver_ to pick me up. And… and what if we have nothing in common? Nothing to talk about?” Bucky rambles as he moves into the living room and slumps down on the couch with a sigh. “What do you think, Clint? Should I call him and make some excuse and cancel?”

“I’m sorry?” Clint says, looking up from his phone and bringing a hand to his ear. “Did you say something?”

“Seriously?” Bucky says as he watches Clint turn his hearing aids back on. “Why do you even turn them off?”

“It’s incredibly relaxing not to hear you yammering on all the fucking time,” Clint says and Bucky flips him off. “But in all seriousness, what were you saying?”

Bucky takes a deep breath and runs his clammy palms down his slacks. “I don’t know if I want to go through with this.”

You mean your date?” Clint asks, adjusting in his seat to give Bucky his full attention. 

“Yes,” Bucky says. “I just… I don’t know what to expect. What if it’s all too much or we have nothing to talk about?”

“You’ve already been on one date with him, right?” Clint asks. 

“Well, sort of. That was supposed to be a friend-date. Nothing serious, just casually getting to know each other as friends,” Bucky explains.

“But it went well, from what I recall. Look at it this way, you’ve kind of already gotten the awkward first date out of the way,” Clint explains and Bucky nods slowly.

“That’s true. I just… I like him a lot already. I don’t want to ruin it,” Bucky says and then adds, even quieter. “What if he realizes I’m not worthy of him?”

“Bucky, you are amazing. If anything, it’s he who is not worthy of you,” Clint says, leaning over and playfully bumping shoulders with Bucky. 

Bucky rolls his eyes, but he feels still feels the blush creeping up on his cheeks. Clint smiles at him reassuringly and then Bucky nearly jumps out of his skin when his phone buzzes in his pocket. 

_Car’s out front when you’re ready._

“My ride’s here,” Bucky says nervously. 

“Go have fun,” Clint says. “Let yourself be spoiled, but remember: just because he’s rich and paying for everything doesn’t mean you have to put out.”

Bucky rolls his eyes again and mutters, “I was ready to put out the second I first saw him, but thanks for the advice.”

Clint grins and waves as Bucky stands up to leave. As Bucky heads out of his apartment, he tries his best to remain calm and focus on how much he likes Steve. Just thinking about Steve’s warm smile eases some of the tension in Bucky’s shoulders. 

When Bucky exits his apartment, he spots a sleek black town car immediately. The driver exits the vehicle and literally tips his hat as Bucky approaches.

“Evening, Mr. Barnes. Mr. Rogers has organized for me to take you to the restaurant,” The man says and then opens the back door for Bucky.

“Er, thank you,” Bucky says and then awkwardly slides into the backseat. 

The driver closes the door behind him before Bucky can reach for the door himself and then rounds the car and settles back in the driver’s seat. Bucky soaks in the quiet of the car as the driver pulls away from the curb and onto the street. 

“You can call me Happy, by the way,” The driver says as he makes a right turn.

“Is that your actual name?” Bucky asks, trying to keep his voice light as to not offend the guy.

“True story. My parents were hoping it would be prophetic, you know? How can a kid be sad or down on themselves if their name is literally ‘Happy’?” Happy says with a chuckle. “And in my line of work, it’s been perfect. Happy Hogan: always happy to help.”

“Oh. Do you work for Ste--er, Mr. Rogers all the time?” Bucky asks.

“No. I actually work for Tony Stark, who’s a close personal friend of Mr. Rogers. He called me up and requested my services for the evening. He’d probably not like me telling you this, but he said he had someone very important that he wanted to impress and spoil a bit,” Happy explains.

Bucky bites his lip to keep from grinning like an idiot at Happy’s divulgence, but the smile is persistent and is accompanied by a swooping sensation in his stomach. Happy makes brief eye contact with him in the rearview mirror and Bucky ducks his gaze. 

“Yeah, um, I would say I’m pretty impressed so far,” Bucky admits. “Steve’s pretty great.”

“I’ve known Mr. Rogers for many years now, and he’s never been like this before. Forgive me if I’m overstepping, but you must be pretty special if you’ve got him making grand gestures and stepping so much out of his routine. Mr. Rogers is a workaholic and rarely does anything social unless it’s somehow work related. It goes without saying that he doesn’t date. That is, until tonight,” Happy explains.

Bucky takes a moment to process everything Happy’s told him. It really shouldn’t be a surprise - people don’t usually get to be where Steve is without fully dedicating themselves to their work. Bucky remembers Steve talking about his work and how he hasn’t had time to dedicate to a relationship, and Bucky wonders what’s changed, why is Bucky suddenly getting him to break his routine?

Bucky definitely doesn’t want to be responsible for Steve losing focus of his work.

“We’re here,” Happy says, breaking Bucky out of his thoughts. 

Happy puts the car in park and gets out. Bucky waits for him to round the car and open his door. When Bucky gets out, he takes a moment to admire the tall, old building he’s now standing in front of. He’s never been here before, but he can already tell it’s not a place that would ever be in his price range. 

“Thank you, Happy,” Bucky says as Happy closes the door behind him.

“Enjoy your evening, Mr. Barnes. Give my best to Mr. Rogers,” Happy says and then with another tip of his hat, returns to the driver’s side of the car. 

Bucky takes a deep breath and then enters the building. In the lobby, there are half a dozen people in various outfits that each probably cost more than a month’s rent at Bucky’s apartment. Bucky stands awkwardly in the middle of the lobby for a moment, and then pulls out his phone in case Steve sent him any messages. 

_Take the elevator up to the top floor. Give my name to the attendant and he’ll take care of you._

Bucky feels another swoop in his stomach and heads to the elevator. There’s a burly man in a nicer suit than Bucky’s standing in the elevator when the doors open. He smiles at Bucky and puts his hand in front of the door until Bucky gets in.

“I’m meeting Steve Rogers?” Bucky says, like a question.

“Ah, yes. We’ve been expecting you,” The attendant says and he swipes a card over the reader and presses the top right button on the pad. 

Bucky watches the numbers fly by on the little screen as the elevator climbs higher and higher. The elevator finally stops when the screen says _rooftop_ and the attendant holds the door again as Bucky exits the elevator a bit apprehensively. 

“Good evening, Mr. Barnes,” The hostess says in greeting and Bucky is slightly taken aback that she knows his name. “Allow me to take you to your table. Mr. Rogers just arrived.”

“Um, thank you,” Bucky says, fiddling with his suit coat sleeves.

The hostess leads Bucky around the host stand and out onto the rooftop patio. As the extensive view of the city comes into sight, Bucky feels his breath catch in his throat. And that’s even before he sees Steve, sitting in the glow from dozens of twinkle lights, smiling and gorgeous. 

Steve stands up as Bucky approaches and pulls out Bucky’s cushioned chair for him, “Hi, Buck. You look amazing.”

“Hey, Steve,” Bucky says, unable to contain his grin as all of his nerves melt away. “You look… wow.”

“Your waitress, Alaina, will be with you shortly,” The hostess says and then makes her exit. 

“This place is insane,” Bucky says, looking around the unoccupied rooftop. “How are we the only ones here?” 

“Unimportant,” Steve says, waving Bucky off and picking up a menu. 

Bucky fixes Steve with a look, and when Steve looks back at Bucky, he sets the menu back down and sighs. 

“I may have bought out the patio for the evening,” Steve says in a low voice.

“That’s… that’s crazy, Steve,” Bucky gasps. 

“I told you. I’m here to give you a proper wooing. This is all part of the process,” Steve says, holding the menu up again and looking it over. “Take a look at the menu. Order whatever you’d like.”

Bucky just gapes at Steve some more, but when Steve doesn’t look back at him and instead just nudges him lightly with the toe of his shoe under the table, Bucky rolls his eyes and picks up his menu.

Bucky starts looking over the various offerings, trying not to freak out at all of the double digit prices, even for salads and appetizers. When he makes it to the wines and sees two zeros behind the first number, Bucky is bordering full on panic mode.

“Steve, this… this is too much,” Bucky says, looking at him from over the top of his menu.

Steve shakes his head and reaches over to squeeze Bucky’s hand. “It’s really not. I never get to spoil anyone. All of my success means nothing if I don’t have anyone to share it with.”

“That was… really cheesy,” Bucky says, smile quirking up the corner of his mouth.

“You liked it though, didn’t you?” Steve teases and Bucky nods, shyly biting his lip. “Now, what are you thinking for appetizers?”

~*~*~

They start with popovers fresh out of the oven and then salads that taste straight from a garden. When Bucky couldn’t decide what to order, Steve convinces him to get both the kobe sliders and the lobster mac and cheese (because, yes he has a child’s taste in food, but the lobster makes it sophisticated, right?). Steve gets the branzino, which is apparently the special tonight.

While they wait for their main course and finish off the rest of their salads, Bucky asks Steve about his work week, pressing for more than a simple _‘it was very busy. Lots of meetings.’_

“I want to know more than the canned answer, Steve,” Bucky says. “Tell me, like, your favorite things you did this week. Or your least favorite.”

Steve smiles at Bucky and then wipes his mouth with his napkin. “Well, I’m designing a new building for a hotel. We had our first consult meeting today where I shared my initial design ideas and they really liked them.”

“That’s awesome!” Bucky says, trying not to beam too hard. “What happens now?”

“Many more meetings and planning, but we’re off to a good start. I really like the company that we’re working with on this one. They’re giving me a lot of creative freedom which is nice,” Steve explains.

“Does that not always happen?” Bucky asks. 

“Unfortunately,” Steve nods. “But that’s the gig. I’ve been fortunate in my position to be able to turn down projects I don’t think are going to work for me.”

Bucky nods, taking a final bite of his salad. Steve finishes off his as well, and then sits back a bit in his chair. 

“Tell me about school,” Steve says. 

Bucky shares about the classes he’s taking, about his professors, and about the internship he’s hoping to get over the summer. Steve sits enraptured as Bucky fills the time until their food arrives with probably way more information than anyone would ever want to know, but once Bucky gets going about something he’s passionate about, it’s damn near impossible to get him to stop.

“I like how passionate you are about your schooling,” Steve remarks as he cuts into his fish, Bucky finally distracted enough by food to let Steve get a word in.

“Sorry. I talk a lot when I’m nervous,” Bucky says. 

Are you? Nervous I mean,” Steve asks. 

Bucky chews for a moment, considering the question. “I guess not really. I was before I got here, but then… when I saw you, it all sort of went away and I felt relaxed and calm.”

“Me, too,” Steve admits. “More wine?”

Bucky nods, ducking his head to hide his blush as Steve pours him another generous glass from the bottle he ordered for the table. Bucky can’t help but soak in the feeling of being so taken care of and doted on. It’s nice. Bucky could get used to this, he thinks, as long as it’s Steve he gets to spend his time with.

“You know, I have to ask,” Bucky asks after a few moments of peaceful eating. “Why were you out the night we met? It seems like work pretty much takes up most of your time and everything, what was special about that night? You weren’t… you weren’t, like, supposed to be meeting someone, were you?” 

“No, nothing like that,” Steve says, lightly chuckling. “My best friend Sam convinced me I needed a night out. He was there with his spouse Riley and they had just left when I spotted you in your… situation.”

“Oh,” Bucky says. “I suppose I owe this Sam a thank you note.”

Steve laughs and covers his mouth as he tries to settle himself. “He’d find that hilarious.”

“Can I ask… do you identify as gay? Not that it really matters, I’m just curious,” Bucky says, taking a bite of his burger and fighting back a moan at the delicious flavors.

“I’m bisexual. I been with men and women, mostly short-term things. I’m a little embarrassed to admit it, but my most recent long term relationship was in grad school,” Steve explains. 

“Yet you clearly still know what you’re doing,” Bucky says, smiling at Steve. 

Steve returns the smile and takes a long sip of his wine. “What about you?”

“I’m pan,” Bucky says with a shrug. “I’ve mostly been with guys, but I had a pretty intense summer fling with a girl who is actually now my best friend.”

“It’s not weird being friends with someone who you’ve had sex with?” Steve asks, not in a judgy way, just curiosity.

“Nah. When you meet Nat you’ll understand. She’s the coolest chick you’ll ever meet,” Bucky replies. 

“I look forward to it,” Steve says and Bucky feels that swooping feeling again at the prospect of seeing Steve again, and in a _meeting friends_ capacity. 

The conversation lulls a bit after that, but it’s comfortable as they enjoy their meals. Steve offers for Bucky to try his fish and Bucky (a bit reluctantly, because they’re _that good)_ gives Steve one of his sliders to try. 

As the meal comes to an end and Alaina brings out the dessert menu and clears their plates, a fucking _string quartet_ appears out of nowhere and starts playing softly. Steve acts like nothing weird is going on, but Bucky is losing his shit a little.

“What,” Bucky says, looking around. “What is happening.”

“Just a little after dinner music,” Steve says casually, adding a little shrug. “What are your thoughts on dessert?”

“Did you… did you pay a fucking string quartet to come here and play for us?” Bucky demands exasperatedly.

“Maybe,” Steve says and opens the dessert menu. “I’m thinking creme brulee.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Bucky mumbles. 

“Hush you or I won’t share my dessert with you,” Steve admonishes and Bucky finally drops it.

After putting in their dessert order, Steve finishes off his wine and then stands up, hand held out to Bucky. Bucky gives him a slightly confused look, but when Steve doesn’t offer any explanation, just smiles, Bucky places his hand in Steve’s and stands up.

Steve guides them into a more open area close to the band and gracefully swings Bucky into his arms. Steve places a hand on Bucky’s lower back and Bucky sets his on Steve’s shoulder. They start swaying slowly, Steve guiding them expertly around the floor. 

“I don’t know if I’m worth all of this, Steve,” Bucky says quietly as Steve holds him tightly. 

“Stop that. You’re worth all this and more,” Steve says. “If you can’t see that now, I’m going to make it my personal mission to help you discover that you’re worth everything.”

Bucky blushes and when he can’t think of anything to say back to that, just rests his head against Steve’s chest and lets Steve continue to guide them slowly around the tiny dance floor. 

Alaina comes back after another song and places their dessert on the table. When Steve notices, he leads them back to the table and before Bucky can sit down, pulls Bucky’s chair over next to his. 

Bucky gives him a quizzical look, but Steve just shrugs. “I’d like to feed you some of these berries, if that’s okay with you.”

“Very okay,” Bucky says, heat rushing to his cheeks at the thought of being fed.

Bucky settles in his seat and eagerly awaits his treat as Steve selects a raspberry and dips it in chocolate before bringing it to Bucky’s lips. Bucky’s eyes fall closed as his mouth drops open to accept the offering. 

It’s way more sensual than Bucky originally thought, being hand fed like this. As Steve continues to feed him, he gets a bolder, letting his fingers linger longer, letting Bucky suck on them and trace them with his tongue. 

By the time the berries are almost gone, Bucky realizes he’s gotten hard. Bucky looks to Steve as he feeds the final strawberry to him, holding eye contact as he sucks the chocolate off Steve’s thumb.

Steve’s eyes are blown and hooded, clearly just as affected as Bucky is. Bucky opens his mouth to say something, but words fail him. Thankfully, Alaina returns with the check, and Steve distracts himself with paying. 

Bucky uses the time it takes to settle the payment to try and regain control over himself. Steve is clearly trying to do the same and Bucky laughs a little to himself at how silly the situation is. 

“Thank you Mr. Rogers. Have a wonderful evening,” Alaina says when she returns and hands Steve the card holder for him to sign.

Steve thanks her and quickly signs off on the check. When he closes the book with a sure _thunk,_ he looks to Bucky with a heated gaze. 

“Happy should be downstairs waiting for us. Would you like to come back to mine?” Steve asks, and isn’t that a loaded question.

Bucky stands up before Steve even finishes the question, “Yes. Definitely.”


	2. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lolol so here's over 7k of pure filth
> 
> I've written daddy kink before, but something about this one feels... more. any feedback is appreciated :)
> 
> enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> (oh, also this is what I picture Steve's room to look like - mostly the bed) https://www.homedit.com/master-bedroom-ideas/master-bedroom-with-canopy-bed/

“Happy, roll up the partition please.”

They’ve barely pulled away from the restaurant when Steve makes the request and welcomes Bucky crawling into his lap. From the moment Happy closed the door behind them, they felt on the same page, and all Bucky wants is to rip Steve’s exquisitely tailored clothes off. 

Steve helps Bucky straddle his lap, easing his thighs apart so he has a knee on either side of Steve’s legs. Steve settles his hands on Bucky’s hips as Bucky’s hands find Steve’s shoulders. There’s a hungry look in Steve’s eyes, his lips are parted and he’s squeezing his fingers into Bucky’s hips in what feels like a completely possessive gesture.

“Kiss me,” Bucky whispers, licking his own lips as he can’t take his eyes away from Steve’s.

Of course Steve does, sweeping Bucky up and kissing him thoroughly and so, so well. Steve’s fingers glide from Bucky’s hip up to the back of Bucky’s head, keeping him exactly where Steve wants him.

It gets to Bucky so quickly as he dissolves into a whimpering mess on Steve’s lap after just a few moments. Bucky can barely focus on anything other than the skillful way Steve is slowly taking him apart with his tongue, but a piece of him is still aware that they aren’t alone yet. 

Steve moves his searing kisses from Bucky’s mouth along his jaw and down his throat. When he starts working a promising mark over Bucky’s pulse point, Bucky tilts his head back in an aborted moan.

“Please,” Bucky pleads, threading his fingers possessively in Steve’s perfect hair. “Please.”

“Tell me what you want, baby. Anything,” Steve purrs back, pulling himself away from Bucky’s neck to make eye contact with him.

Bucky suddenly feels shy with Steve’s full attention on him and he buries his face against Steve’s warm neck. “I’m so turned on. I want you so bad. Please. I can’t… I can’t. I need you.” 

Bucky knows he sounds ridiculous and he’s begging Steve, something he never thought he’d be reduced to doing, but here we are. In a sudden wave of strength and bravery, Bucky pulls back and cups Steve’s face in his hands. 

“I need you to take care of me,” Bucky whispers and then flashes a down right wicked smile before he presses his lips to Steve’s ear and adds, “Please, I need you, Daddy.”

Bucky wasn’t entirely sure what kind of reaction those words would get him, but the deep moan and the almost painful way that Steve grips Bucky’s hair and waist is sinful. Bucky squirms a little, needing some sort of outlet for the delicious way Steve is making him feel. 

“Fuck, baby,” Steve moans, tugging on Bucky’s hair so he can get him to look at him again. “Not here.”

“But…” Bucky whines, grinding his hips forward and biting his lip when he learns that Steve is just as hard as he is. 

“Not here, baby. Wait until we’re home, yeah?” Steve says, softening his voice and petting his fingers over Bucky’s hair. “Then I’m all yours. Whatever you want.”

“Whatever I want?” Bucky asks, hundreds of admittedly filthy scenarios flooding his mind.

Steve solemns for a moment, eyes searching Bucky’s face before he admits, barely a breath. “Anything.”

God, Bucky is so done for.

**~*~*~**

Bucky resolves to being civil when Happy pulls in front of Steve’s building. He figures that it’s probably not the best look for Steve to have a young, twenty-something _male_ plastered all over him as he comes home on a Friday night, even if just to his neighbors.

That changes the moment the elevator doors close and Steve is the one to grab Bucky by the hand and pull him against his stronger body. Bucky’s pretty sure that undignified squeak came from him, but he can’t be sure when his senses are suddenly overrun with _Steve._

Steve backs Bucky against the wall of the elevator, one arm held out to brace the impact. Bucky makes another rather undignified sound as he wraps his arms around Steve’s shoulders, just wanting to be closer to him and still feeling that he’s not nearly close enough.

The elevator dings all too soon and Steve breaks away, eyes dark and lips swollen. Steve doesn’t say anything, just takes Bucky by the wrist and leads him out of the elevator and down the hall. It takes all of Bucky’s willpower to keep walking and not to shove Steve against any available surface and maul him.

Steve gets the door open without incident, mainly because Bucky takes pity on him and doesn’t try any funny business this time (although, in his defense, he was joking with the daddy thing last time, he had no idea that it was actually really fucking hot).

The instant the door closes, Steve hauls Bucky up against it, bending slightly to lift Bucky by the backs of his thighs and causing him to wrap his legs around Steve’s waist to keep from falling. Steve watches Bucky for a moment, like he’s trying to make sure this is still okay, so in answer, Bucky brings their mouths together in a filthy open-mouthed kiss.

Steve groans as he squeezes Bucky’s thighs, pressing him harder against the door. Bucky tries to stay at least a little in control of himself, but he can feel his pulse going crazy as Steve licks into his mouth like he knows exactly what to do to drive Bucky absolutely insane. 

With the position they’re in, Bucky’s crotch is pressed snug against Steve’s solid abdomen, a perfect place to grind against, if you ask Bucky. Bucky gives a quick testing roll of his hips, moaning into Steve’s mouth at the relief against his aching cock.

“Ah, ah,” Steve tuts, pulling away enough to nip at Bucky’s jaw. “Not yet.”

“The fuck not?” Bucky groans, rocking his head back against the door with a bit too much force. “Ow.”

Steve laughs good naturedly at him and then peppers quick kisses over Bucky’s cheek. “I have bigger plans for you.”

“Good Lord please be talking about your dick,” Bucky mumbles and then grins at Steve mischievously.

Steve barks out a laugh and then adjusts his grip around Bucky so it’s more firm before he starts to walk them deeper into the apartment. If Bucky wasn’t so turned on, he would have more energy to really appreciate how beautiful the place is _(because, hello, Steve is a fancy architect, duh)._

They enter a hallway, moving to the dark end of it where Steve kicks open a door and Bucky recognizes the staples of a bedroom: dresser, closet, lounger, rug, and most importantly, _huge fucking bed. ___

__“Stevie?” Bucky asks, as Steve walks them over to the large, four poster bed. “Please tell me you’re going to tie me up to that.”_ _

__Steve doesn’t answer verbally, instead he tosses Bucky down on the bed rather gracelessly and climbs on top of him, gripping Bucky’s hands and pinning them over his head as he attacks Bucky’s mouth with heated kisses._ _

__Bucky wraps his limbs around Steve again, happy to have something soft and comfortable underneath him and something strong and powerful over him. Steve keeps Bucky’s wrists pinned with his left hand, grip firm even though Bucky really isn’t planning on moving them, while the other hand trails down Bucky’s torso in heated strokes._ _

__As Steve’s tongue teases into Bucky’s mouth, his sure fingers tug on Bucky’s shirt, untucking it from his slacks and slipping underneath the fabric. As Steve’s fingers explore the planes of Bucky’s chest, goosebumps raise on his skin as Bucky squirms and rocks his hips up in a second attempt to get Steve to touch him where he really wants him._ _

__Steve grinds his hips back down onto Bucky this time, but then he’s sitting back on his haunches, ass resting on Bucky’s thighs as his strong thighs bracket Bucky’s slender hips. Steve stares down at Bucky half in hunger, half in awe. Bucky’s never had anyone look at him like this ever, and he can’t help but feel self conscious and also adored at the same time._ _

__“T-too many clothes,” Bucky says, voice breaking from being so turned on, but he powers through reaches up in an attempt to push off Steve’s suit coat._ _

__Steve intercepts Bucky’s hand, lacing their fingers and bringing them to Bucky’s lips, kissing his knuckles softly. “Not yet. Let me just… let me just look at you a moment longer.”_ _

__Bucky blushes, even more shy now under the prolonged observation. “Why?”_ _

__“Because you’re absolutely gorgeous,” Steve says like it’s the simplest thing. “I’d look at you forever if you’d let me.”_ _

__“But then we’d never get to the good stuff,” Bucky mumbles, rolling his eyes._ _

__“Trust me, Buck. This is just as important and enjoyable as the ‘good stuff’,” Steve says and then he lets go of Bucky’s hand and shrugs off his coat. “I want you to understand that you mean more to me than just a fuck.”_ _

__Bucky’s breath catches in his throat and the only thing he can think to do is sit up and haul Steve in for a kiss to stop himself from doing something stupid like tear up. No one has ever treated Bucky like this, like he _is_ more than just a fuck, like he’s something special that should be savored rather than just humped and dumped. _ _

__Steve guides the kiss with a gentle hand on Bucky’s jaw, easing him to slow down. Bucky feels frantic and feverish, but as Steve eases the kiss into something sweeter and gentler, Bucky settles down and hums contentedly._ _

__“May I undress you?” Steve asks, forehead pressed to Bucky’s for a moment before he pulls back and meets Bucky’s eyes._ _

__Bucky nods, moving to take off his suit coat, but Steve stops him, clearly wanting to be the one to do the honors. Bucky bites his bottom lip, trying to stop himself from making a smart remark and allows Steve to push the coat off his shoulders._ _

__Steve removes Bucky’s coat and lays it with his, then slowly undoes the buttons of Bucky’s shirt, taking his time and undoing each with care. As more of Bucky’s chest is exposed, Steve leans in and presses soft, lingering kisses to the skin._ _

__Bucky’s breath starts to come out in short, aborted pants under Steve’s attention, but that only seems to make Steve smirk and make more of a show of it all. As Steve pushes Bucky’s shirt over his shoulders, he licks a hot line up Bucky’s chest and then bites Bucky’s shoulder, leaving a promising indent of teeth._ _

__“Fuck me,” Bucky says, all breath as he stares at Steve with wide eyes._ _

__“Eventually, yes,” Steve says. “Like I said, I really want to take my time with you.”_ _

__“And if this all makes me come before you even get in me?” Bucky asks, not caring how blunt that is._ _

__Steve chuckles, working on Bucky’s buckle now. “Then I’ll just have to make you come multiple times.”_ _

__“Fuck,” Bucky curses, rolling his head back as he sets his hands behind himself to better arch his hips up for Steve to get his pants off._ _

__It’s a bit of a challenge at first with how hard Bucky is, causing his pants to tent at his crotch, but Steve manages to get them down over his hips. Steve tugs them down over Bucky’s hips and thighs, having to get up to get them all the way off Bucky’s legs after removing Bucky’s shoes and socks as well._ _

__Now that he’s standing, Steve takes the pieces of Bucky’s suit and sets them gently over the side of the lounger by the large window. Instead of coming right back to the bed like Bucky expects him to, Steve pauses by the window, carefully undoing his shirt buttons._ _

__“You tryin’ to put on a show for me?” Bucky asks, wiggling his eyebrows and very obviously ogling Steve’s body._ _

__“Maybe,” Steve says, slowly swaying his hips as he slides his shirt down his arms._ _

__“You’re ridiculous,” Bucky says, shaking his head as he stands up and walks over to Steve._ _

__Steve opens his mouth like he’s about to protest, but before he can, Bucky shoves him backwards onto the lounger and drops to his knees._ _

__“Buck…” Steve says as Bucky works Steve’s belt and pants open with sure fingers._ _

__“No,” Bucky says. “I’ve wanted to do this since I first laid eyes on you. Please just… let me have this.”_ _

__“Okay,” Steve says, settling back on the lounger and licking his lips slowly. “Can I… can I touch you?”_ _

__“Please,” Bucky says, flicking his gaze up to Steve for a moment and smiling. “I like having my hair pulled. Just FYI.”_ _

__“Christ,” Steve mutters, threading his fingers through Bucky’s hair, though it’s a gentle touch._ _

__“You have no idea how much I’ve thought about this,” Bucky says softly as he pauses with his fingers in the waistband of Steve’s briefs. “It’s kept me up at night wondering how big you are, wondering if you’re cut or not, trying to imagine what you like when someone gets the privilege of havin’ their mouth on ya…”_ _

__“Jesus Christ, Buck,” Steve grunts, curling his fingers in Bucky’s hair and tugging a bit harder, making Bucky grin._ _

__Bucky can’t put it off any longer and he dips his hand into Steve’s briefs, biting back a moan when his fingers brush against hot, hard flesh. Bucky wraps his fingers around it, giving it a long, slow stroke before untucking Steve’s cock._ _

__“God, it’s perfect,” Bucky moans, admiring Steve in all his glory. “It’s… God. Better than I could have imagined.”_ _

__“I don’t know about all that,” Steve says, voice a little strained from Bucky’s continued strokes._ _

__“It is,” Bucky says. “I can’t wait to get it in me in every way possible. My mouth is watering just thinking about it.”_ _

__“Anyone ever tell you you have a filthy mouth?” Steve says and Bucky laughs._ _

__“All the time,” Bucky says, playing with the foreskin on Steve’s cock, rolling and unrolling it over the head. “But usually, they mean it as a compliment. You’re about to see everythin’ I can do with my filthy mouth.”_ _

__“Fuck,” Steve curses and without any more foreplay, Bucky bends down and wraps his mouth around the uncovered pink head of Steve’s cock._ _

__Steve folds forward as Bucky swallows him down, stuffing his mouth and throat right off the bat. Steve curses again, tugging on Bucky’s hair, making him moan around his mouthful of cock._ _

__Steve is thick, thicker than anyone Bucky’s had in his mouth before, but it quickly becomes Bucky’s new favorite thing. Bucky loves the way his jaw aches from the stretch, loves that despite his lack of gag reflex (from years of practice), Steve’s girth still threatens to make him choke as he gets him shoved in the back of his throat._ _

__Bucky pulls off, giving himself a moment to breathe and to calm himself down so he doesn’t make this end too quickly. He wants to savor every second with the weight of Steve on his tongue, no matter how desperate he feels._ _

__Bucky takes a deep breath and then licks at the precome beading at the head. Bucky uses his left hand to steadily grip the base of Steve’s cock so he can easily guide him back into his mouth._ _

__“Feel so good, baby,” Steve purrs, the praises instantly making a warm feeling bloom in Bucky’s chest._ _

__Bucky runs his tongue along the protruding veins on the underside of Steve’s cock, making Steve shiver and grip Bucky’s hair tighter. Bucky hollows out his cheeks, sucking hard as he pulls off to give some attention to just the head, licking and teasing the slit with his tongue._ _

__“God, baby,” Steve moans, using his free hand to brush the few stray hairs from Bucky’s forehead, making Bucky look up at him. “You look so pretty right now.”_ _

__“You can fuck my throat, if you want,” Bucky says, pulling off to stroke Steve a few times, slick from his spit._ _

__“Are you sure?” Steve asks, cupping Bucky’s jaw and forcing him to hold eye contact._ _

__“Yes,” Bucky says, nodding assuredly. “I want you to.”_ _

__“Okay,” Steve says and Bucky nods once more before placing his mouth back on Steve’s cock and looking back at him for confirmation that he’s ready._ _

__Steve starts slow, like he’s afraid he’ll hurt Bucky, but after a few shallow thrusts and Bucky doesn’t give any sign of discomfort, Steve thrusts more forcefully, tightening his hold in Bucky’s hair._ _

___Yes,_ Bucky thinks, eyes closing momentarily as Steve begins to fuck Bucky’s throat in earnest. _Use me.__ _

__Bucky’s jaw is really starting to ache now and drool his dribbling from the corners of his mouth. His eyes even start to water a bit, the back of his throat tickling from the constant assault of Steve’s dick._ _

__Steve keeps a steady eye on Bucky, like he’s watching him carefully for any sign that he wants to stop. Bucky focuses on keeping calm, not wanting Steve to stop until he’s coming down Bucky’s ready and willing throat._ _

__“I’m close,” Steve whispers, voice rough with need._ _

__Bucky just nods, gripping into Steve’s thigh with his right hand to try and signal to him that he wants him to come in his mouth. Steve runs his tongue over his red lips nodding, but he asks out loud anyways._ _

__“Do you want me to pull out?”_ _

__Bucky shakes his head, at least as much as he can and Steve nods again, thrusting even harder if that’s possible. It takes only two more deep thrusts before Steve is coming, flooding Bucky’s mouth with come._ _

__Bucky moans as he tries to swallow it all, though some of it drips out of the corners of his mouth. Steve comes so much more than any of Bucky’s previous partners, almost like he’s held off for days in preparation for this moment._ _

__Bucky doesn’t stop suckling at the head of Steve’s cock until Steve forcibly pulls him off with the hold he still has on Bucky’s hair. Bucky whines when he does, trying to chase after him, but Steve tuts._ _

__“I need a bit of rest, baby,” Steve says softly. “You were so good for me.”_ _

__“Yeah?” Bucky asks, mind feeling foggy as he blinks up at Steve._ _

__“So good,” Steve repeats. “I think you deserve a reward.”_ _

__“Wassat?” Bucky asks, feeling himself slip deeper into an unfamiliar headspace, but he feels safe here with Steve so he doesn’t question it._ _

__“Why don’t you take off your underwear and climb on the bed and you can find out?” Steve says and Bucky nods enthusiastically._ _

__He does as Steve asks, watching as Steve takes off his own shoes and socks first, then his pants and underwear that have been bunched at his ankles. Bucky lays down on his back against the pillows on the bed, feeling naked and exposed against the silky comforter as he waits for Steve._ _

__Steve joins him quickly though, all smiles as soft touches. Bucky leans up, asking for a kiss and Steve grants him a long one, full of heat and tongue. Steve starts tugging down the covers, making them maneuver a bit awkwardly to get underneath them, but they manage to make it work._ _

__“You just took such good care of me, baby,” Steve says, tracing his fingers down Bucky’s cheek as he lays down next to Bucky. “I want to take care of you now. What would you like? I’ll give you anything. Just name it.”_ _

__“Anything?” Bucky asks, blinking at Steve with wide eyes._ _

__“Anything,” Steve confirms, smiling and playing with Bucky’s sweat-damp hair._ _

__“I want you to eat me out,” Bucky says, voice turning shy as he turns his face into the pillow underneath his head._ _

__“Baby, look at me,” Steve coaxes, rubbing Bucky’s neck. “I want you to be open with me. I want you to be comfortable and confident in asking me for what you want. Try again, please.”_ _

__Bucky blinks at Steve for a moment, digesting what Steve is saying and asking of him. It’s another new thing for Bucky, having someone treat him like something to be cared for, something to be loved and respected._ _

__“I want you to eat me out,” Bucky repeats, this time more confident as he even makes eye contact with Steve._ _

__“Better,” Steve praises, kissing Bucky briefly. “How would you like me to do it?”_ _

__“I… don’t know?” Bucky says because no one has ever asked him, they’ve always just gone for it in whatever position made the most sense or that was the most comfortable for _them.__ _

__“Do you want to be on your back? Front? Do you maybe want to sit on my face?” Steve asks like it’s the most casual thing._ _

__“Um,” Bucky says, biting his lip because that last one does sound really nice. “Maybe the last one?”_ _

__“Then ask for it,” Steve says, soft yet sure._ _

__“Ask for it?” Bucky questions, feeling like he just did._ _

__“Yes, ask me for what you want, and you can have it,” Steve explains and Bucky nods, not really understanding fully, but resolving to do it anyways._ _

__“Can I ride your face, please?” Bucky asks._ _

__“Please what?” Steve corrects and _oh.__ _

__“Can I ride your face, please, Daddy?” Bucky amends, his cheeks flaming as he speaks, but he knows he’s said it right when Steve closes his eyes and hums._ _

__“Of course, baby,” Steve says, smiling sweetly, eyes darker when he opens them and looks at Bucky again._ _

__Bucky grins unable to not kiss Steve and roll on top of his welcoming body. Steve opens his arms to Bucky, wrapping him up and letting him straddle Steve. As their bare bodies slide together, Bucky can’t help but feel that this is exactly where he’s supposed to be._ _

__Steve cradles Bucky’s face in his hands, slowing the kisses and easing his mouth from Bucky’s lips down the column of his throat to suck on his collar bones. Bucky knows what Steve is doing, where he’s trying to go, so Bucky lifts up and settles against Steve’s stomach._ _

__“You can grab on the bar up there, if it makes you feel more comfortable,” Steve says as he tugs on Bucky’s hips, trying to get him closer to his head._ _

__“Okay,” Bucky says, still a bit unsure as he’s never actually sat on anyone’s face before._ _

__“It’s okay, Buck,” Steve says. “I’ve got you. Just… turn around and ease yourself back.”_ _

__Steve rubs his hands over Bucky’s sides reassuringly and the gesture helps calm Bucky enough to start getting into position. It takes some shifting, Steve moving so he’s flatter on his back and Bucky kneels on either side of Steve’s torso. Bucky reaches up and grabs on the second bar crossing over the top of Steve’s bed, wondering absently if this was Steve’s intention when he bought the bed._ _

__Steve stretches so he can wrap his arms around Bucky’s thighs to direct and control Bucky with a firm grip on his hips. Bucky’s got his feet snug by Steve’s ears, Steve’s shoulders resting at his ankles and he tries to keep his legs from shaking as settles in._ _

__The last thought Bucky has before he lowers himself onto Steve’s ready tongue is _thank God I thoroughly showered twice.__ _

__Steve’s tongue is _glorious._ _ _

__Bucky didn’t exactly go in with expectations, but he definitely did not think that Steve would just _go for it like Bucky’s a whole fucking meal.__ _

__“O-oh, _fuck,”_ Bucky curses, tightening his grip on the bar as he tries not to fall forward. _ _

__Bucky’s not entirely sure it’s possible, but he’s pretty sure he feels Steve smirk against him before opening his mouth wider and giving Bucky’s rim a firm suck. It’s a lot all at once, but Bucky grits his teeth and rocks his hips back, hoping Steve gets the message that he’s definitely enjoying what’s happening._ _

__Steve trails his right hand up Bucky’s abs, seeking out his nipples as he points his tongue and circles Bucky’s rim. He then tweaks Bucky’s nipple at the same time as he presses in with his tongue, making Bucky arch his back as he moans loudly._ _

__“Fuck, you should… _uh,_ write a manual or somethin’,” Bucky moans as Steve sucks on his rim again, lips and tongue working him over in an endless onslaught. _ _

__Steve chuckles against Bucky, the shout muffled by his ass, but Bucky appreciates it anyways. Bucky’s arms are starting to get tired and his fingers ache from gripping the bar so tightly, so he lets go in favor of leaning forward and grabbing Steve’s strong thighs._ _

__Bucky thinks he might actually like this positioning better, as he’s braver now and this gives him a bit more control over his movements. Bucky starts slowly, a bit cautious still with him practically smothering Steve, but he begins to roll his hips back._ _

__Steve gets with the program almost immediately and starts licking Bucky in time with his grinding. After a few more moments, Steve slides his hand down from Bucky’s chest and wraps his fingers around Bucky’s leaking and painfully hard cock._ _

__Bucky is so far gone at this point, already right on the cusp of one hell of an orgasm, but then Steve is squeezing the base of his cock and pulling his face up enough to roughly say, “Ask me before you come.”_ _

__“Wh-what?” Bucky gasps, body shaking from Steve ripping away his orgasm._ _

__“I want you to ask me for permission before you come,” Steve clarifies, then shoves his face right back between Bucky’s cheeks._ _

__“Oh God,” Bucky whines as Steve starts jerking him off again in time with the thrusts of his tongue. “Can I come?”_ _

__“No,” Steve says against Bucky’s rim, but he doesn’t slow down and Bucky thinks he’s going to come anyways if Steve doesn’t let up._ _

__“Then… slow down or somethin’, fuck!” Bucky says, trying to pull away from the onslaught of Steve’s tongue, but Steve holds him in place with the strong grip of his left hand on Bucky’s hip, probably leaving bruised fingerprints in his wake._ _

__Steve of course doesn’t, if anything he doubles his efforts. Bucky racks his brain for a solution, only coming up with the idea that Steve must be a sadist and wants Bucky to fail this task just to humiliate him… but then… oh wait._ _

__“Uh, _shit,_ Daddy?” Bucky says, voice weak with the need to come. “Can I come, please, Daddy? Please. I really need it.”_ _

__“That’s better,” Steve murmurs, turning his face to nip at Bucky’s ass cheek. “Yes, baby. You can come now.”_ _

__And just like that, Bucky comes and comes and _comes._ Bucky’s orgasm is more powerful than anything he’s ever felt before and he has zero control over his body or his mouth as he shakes through it, come shooting out over Steve’s chest and lower half. _ _

__“That’s it, baby. You sound so pretty when you come,” Steve soothes, right hand still working Steve’s cock, the other petting over his stomach. “Can’t wait to see your face when you come the next time.”_ _

__“Jesus,” Bucky moans and Steve laughs, easing Bucky off of him and back onto the bed._ _

__“It’s Steve, actually,” Steve says and Bucky groans, throwing an arm over his face._ _

__“And suddenly I regret sleeping with you,” Bucky says and Steve throws a leg over Bucky’s hips, caging him in._ _

__“Are you sure about that?” Steve says, tugging Bucky’s arm away and gripping Bucky’s jaw, turning it up and to the side so he can bite and lick along Bucky’s sensitive neck._ _

__“N-not entirely,” Bucky stutters, body betraying him as he arches against Steve’s touch._ _

__“I think you thoroughly enjoyed yourself, if the amount of spunk all over me is anything to go by,” Steve says, though he makes it sound really sexy in his low growl._ _

__“Yeah, the spunk that you’re rubbing all over me now,” Bucky complains._ _

__“Would you rather I feed it to you?” Steve asks, and now _there’s a question._ _ _

__Steve perks his head up when Bucky doesn’t immediately answer and grins wickedly as Bucky just blinks at him._ _

__“I’ll save that for another time, it’s already starting to dry,” Steve says, dismounting Bucky and climbing off the bed. “Good to keep in mind, though.”_ _

__Steve disappears into what Bucky can only assume is the master bathroom as he comes back a moment later with a wet washcloth. Steve takes his time gingerly wiping Bucky down and then cleans himself before returning it to the bathroom._ _

__When Steve reenters to the room, he pauses for a moment and just stares at Bucky, like he’s admiring him or something. Bucky blushes, crawling under the covers to hide himself from the attention._ _

__“Hey, now,” Steve says, moving to the bed. “Don’t go all shy on me now.”_ _

__“Sorry,” Bucky mutters, peeking out at Steve from under the covers and letting him join him._ _

__“You’re breathtaking,” Steve whispers, lowering his voice now that they’re in their own little bubble under the blankets._ _

__Bucky blushes harder, biting his lip for a moment before countering, “But have you seen yourself?”_ _

__“I’ve worked hard to get the body I have,” Steve says. “Your beauty is effortless. I don’t think you realize how attractive you are to me.”_ _

__“I mean, I don’t think I’m ugly,” Bucky mumbles and Steve brushes Bucky’s hair out of his face._ _

__“You are beautiful. I’m going to help you see yourself the way I do,” Steve says and Bucky doesn’t argue with him, not really sure what he can say to that._ _

__They’re quiet for a bit, simply watching each other and sharing soft smiles. This definitely isn’t something he’s ever done with anyone before, but he thinks it’s nice._ _

__“I think… I think we should talk about some of the things that happened,” Steve says, a shade of guilt suddenly tainting his face._ _

__“Like what?” Bucky says. “I’m definitely not complaining about any of it.”_ _

__“I just… we didn’t discuss boundaries or… kinks before getting into this. I just… I know my… tastes don’t always align with my partner’s.”_ _

__“Oh,” Bucky says. “Are you talking about the Daddy thing?”_ _

__“Among other things, yes,” Steve says. “I tend to be rather dominant in the bedroom and if you’re not prepared for that, it can be off putting.”_ _

__“I liked it,” Bucky says, grinning to reassure Steve. “I’ve never… I’ve never had anyone talk to me like that or, you know, make me ask for what I want or for permission to do something. I… I liked it a lot.”_ _

__“Good,” Steve says. “I want you to always be honest and open with me. Having a sexual relationship with someone requires a lot of trust, especially if you’re open to play with me.”_ _

__“Play?” Bucky asks, suddenly feeling like he missed something._ _

__“Yes,” Steve says slowly, touching his knuckles to Bucky’s cheek and then letting his fingers rest against Bucky’s neck in a soft touch. “I’m referring to the roles we take on in the bedroom. How I tend towards more dominant and controlling and you…”_ _

__“More submissive,” Bucky fills in, nodding as he processes. “Okay. Is this, like, BDSM...or?”_ _

__“In a way, I suppose, but not really,” Steve says, tilting his head. “I don’t consider myself a dom and I haven’t done a deep dive into that scene, but I suppose some aspects are there. We’ll only do whatever you’re comfortable with.”_ _

__“I think I’d try anything with you, if you asked,” Bucky admits. “I feel… safe… with you.”_ _

__“That’s a good thing, I suppose,” Steve says. “But I think you should take some time and really think about what your personal preferences are, if you have any hard limits. I don’t want you to do something you wouldn’t do in any other case just because you want to please me.”_ _

__“And I won’t,” Bucky says. “I’ll think about it and let you know if I come up with anything.”_ _

__“Good,” Steve says._ _

__“Do you have anything you don’t like?” Bucky asks._ _

__“I can’t hurt you,” Steve says. “Spanking is one thing, but I could never hit you, or do anything that I think could potentially harm you, verbally or otherwise. Flogging or caning cross that line for me, though I know some people love them, same with purposefully humiliating you or calling you derogatory names. Come is fine, but any other bodily fluids are a hard no for me. Oh, I want you to know as well, even though I usually top and overall am rather dominant, I also do enjoy bottoming, in case you’d ever want to do that.”_ _

__“Steve, we haven’t even fucked yet,” Bucky says. “I call dibs on getting you in me first before we even start talking about the other way around.”_ _

__“That’s fair,” Steve says, laughing._ _

__“Speaking of…” Bucky says, rolling his hips against Steve’s thigh. “You about ready for round two, old man?”_ _

__“I’m going to make you eat those words,” Steve retorts, rolling over and covering Bucky’s smaller body with his._ _

__Bucky gasps against Steve’s hungry mouth as he feels Steve hot and hard against his hip. He didn’t realize that Steve was probably very affected by what he was just doing to Bucky, and now all this talking didn’t make him flag at all. In fact, Bucky realizes with another gasp that he’s just as hard, too._ _

__“Steve,” Bucky moans when Steve rolls his hips with determination and purpose. “Please. I need… I need you to get your fingers in me.”_ _

__Steve sinks his teeth into Bucky’s bottom lip, pulling away and making Bucky’s eyes roll back in his head. Steve shifts over to the side, stretching to reach into his bedside table. He rummages a bit before producing a fancy looking bottle of lube and a string of condoms._ _

__“You’re really talking a bit stamina game here, Stevie,” Bucky says, nodding towards the strip of about six blue-foiled condoms._ _

__Steve looks down and then bursts out laughing, waiting a moment to calm down before tearing off one and then putting the rest back in the drawer. “Sorry. Wasn’t really thinking, just grabbed.”_ _

__“I mean, I wasn’t exactly complaining…” Bucky says and then reaches for Steve again, missing his body heat already._ _

__They go back to kissing, unable to keep their lips apart for more than a few seconds. Bucky remembers what the goal is though, so he spreads his legs and rolls his hips again. Steve must get it, because he sits up, pushes the covers down and cracks open the bottle of lube._ _

__Bucky watches heatedly as Steve coats his fingers and then snakes his body down between Bucky’s parted thighs. Steve shoots Bucky a sultry smirk before he lifts Bucky’s thighs to rest on his shoulders and then shoves his face against Bucky’s ass again._ _

__“Jesus, fuck. Do you have an ass complex or something?” Bucky moans and Steve just answers by sliding two fingers into him._ _

__The stretch is delicious and effectively shuts Bucky up for a solid minute or so. Bucky can practically _feel_ Steve smirking as he works Bucky open for him, not letting up as he works his tongue in with his fingers. _ _

__Just when Bucky is about to ask for more, Steve slips in a third finger, pressing in until he can’t anymore and curling them right into Bucky’s prostate. Bucky arches off the mattress, cursing loudly and writhing away from Steve, but he definitely doesn’t want him to stop._ _

__“Right there, Stevie, _God,” _Bucky moans, attempting to roll his hips down onto Steve’s fingers when he stops moving. “Please, Stevie.”___ _

____Steve curls his fingers again, rubbing over Bucky’s spot until tears are pricking Bucky’s eyes and he’s so close._ _ _ _

____“If I let you come, will you be able to come again when I’m inside you?” Steve asks, reaching up to squeeze the base of Bucky’s cock, staving off his orgasm as he makes hard eye contact with Bucky._ _ _ _

____“Y-yes. For you, anything,” Bucky says, completely flustered._ _ _ _

____He’d promise Steve his first born right now if it meant he’d get to come._ _ _ _

____“Then ask for it,” Steve says, not moving until Bucky gives him what he wants._ _ _ _

____“God, Steve,” Bucky moans. “Please let me come. I need it so bad. You touch me so good, Daddy. Knew right where I needed it most. Please. Can I come?”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Of course, baby,” Steve says and then bends back in to lick around his fingers that he starts spreading and jabbing into Bucky’s prostate._ _ _ _

____Bucky comes for the second time on a silent cry, fingers twisted in the sheets as he feels himself mark up his stomach and chest. Steve continues to work him through it, trying to keep him stretched and open despite the way his hole spasms and flutters around his fingers._ _ _ _

____“More,” Bucky begs, still feeling the aftershocks. “Need you in me, please, sir.”_ _ _ _

____Steve makes a pained noise, lifting his head so Bucky can see the dark look in his eyes. Steve wipes his mouth on the back of his hand and then crawls up Bucky’s body enough to lick at the mess pooling on his stomach._ _ _ _

____In the back of Bucky’s mind he vaguely remembers Steve mentioning something about wanting to feed Bucky his come, so when Steve doesn’t swallow and crawls up to Bucky, Bucky just lets his mouth fall open and his tongue loll out._ _ _ _

____“Perfect, baby,” Steve mumbles, then he leans in and rubs his tongue against Bucky’s, giving him his own release to taste._ _ _ _

____Bucky hums delightedly, loving the taste of himself mixed with Steve. He honestly doesn’t think he’s ever tasted as good as he does from Steve’s tongue. Steve bends down and gathers up another stripe of come before feeding it again into Bucky’s willing mouth._ _ _ _

____Steve lets Bucky suckle on his tongue for a moment, only pulling away after giving Bucky a few patient kisses. Bucky hums, feeling sated, but still craving more. Bucky watches with hooded eyes as Steve reaches for the condom he left out on the nightstand and tears it open._ _ _ _

____Steve’s a vision as he sits up enough to roll the condom on in a quick and efficient motion. He opens the lube again, squeezing some out on his latex-covered cock and then works anything leftover back over Bucky’s hole._ _ _ _

____“Are you good like this?” Steve says, positioning himself so he’s hovering over Bucky, weight supported by his hands on either side of Bucky’s shoulders and his legs between Bucky’s spread thighs._ _ _ _

____“Yeah. Wanna see you,” Bucky says. “And kiss you. I like to kiss when I fuck.”_ _ _ _

____“Good to know,” Steve says. “Ready?”_ _ _ _

____Bucky nods and Steve leans down to kiss Bucky and distract him from any pain he feels as Steve presses in. The blunt pressure is a lot at first, but then it gives way to the sharp stretch as Steve continuously pushes in, slow and sure._ _ _ _

____Bucky stops kissing Steve back, unable to do more than just breathe hotly into his open mouth as his face scrunches up. Steve is much bigger than anyone Bucky’s tried to take before, so he wasn’t really prepared for the intense feeling of the first push in._ _ _ _

____But he definitely doesn’t want to stop._ _ _ _

____“Good?” Steve asks and Bucky nods, forcing the crease in his brow to flatten as he smiles at Steve reassuringly._ _ _ _

____“Yes,” Bucky says once he can trust his voice again. “I’m just not used to taking someone your size.”_ _ _ _

____Steve actually blushes at that and kisses Bucky full on the mouth. “Tell me when you’re ready for me to move. I won’t do anything until you’re okay.”_ _ _ _

____Bucky waits about a minute or so, distracting himself with kissing Steve and running his fingers up and down Steve’s spine until he feels adjusted enough. He tells Steve as much, but Steve still moves slowly as he pulls out and waits a moment before pushing back in._ _ _ _

____It still hurts a little, but it’s the good kind of hurt that Bucky enjoys because it means it’s going to get really good very soon. Bucky clenches his jaw and wraps his legs around Steve’s hips, urging him to go faster._ _ _ _

____Steve keeps a careful eye on Bucky’s face, watching him for any sign that he’s hurting him or not doing his job right. For the first time, Bucky allows himself to preen under the attention, bask in it even, as he lets Steve see him at his most vulnerable. Bucky finds that he likes it. A lot._ _ _ _

____Bucky finds he doesn’t feel self conscious at all as he falls into the roll Steve wants him to play, the roll _Bucky wants_ to play. The words toy with the tip of his tongue as he wants Steve to give him more, he knows all he has to do is ask._ _ _ _

____“Harder,” Bucky moans, feeling more sure now that the first word is out. “Please, Daddy. Harder. Faster. Really give it to me. I promise I can take it. I’ll be so good for you, Daddy. Please.”_ _ _ _

____“Anything, baby,” Steve says and then Steve’s practically _tripling_ his efforts and starts absolutely pounding into Bucky. _ _ _ _

____Bucky’s moan reach an octave he didn’t even think was possible as Steve fucks into him hard enough for Bucky’s body to jolt up the bed with the force of his thrusts. Bucky digs his nails into Steve’s shoulders in an attempt to anchor himself as he feels he’s careening towards the edge._ _ _ _

____“Come for me, Buck,” Steve all but growls, lips pressing to Bucky’s ear. “I know you can do it. Show me how pretty you are when you come.”_ _ _ _

____And just like that, Bucky does._ _ _ _

____Bucky’s only half aware of the beautiful moan Steve makes as he shakes apart above him as wave after wave of pleasure washes over Bucky. Steve continues to roll his hips, working them both through the lasting dregs of their orgasms as Bucky still feels it sizzling in his veins._ _ _ _

____Steve holds Bucky through it, whispering sweet praises in his ear that Bucky can’t exactly hold onto, but finds reassuring anyways. It takes Bucky a lot longer than normal to get back with the program, but Steve is there easing him back to reality and Bucky finds that very comforting._ _ _ _

____“There you are, baby,” Steve says, petting Bucky’s face and sweaty hair. “You were so good for me. Took me so well.”_ _ _ _

____“‘S good,” Bucky mumbles, stretching like a cat. “Wanna go again.”_ _ _ _

____“Not tonight, baby,” Steve says around a laugh and Bucky puts on a grumpy face._ _ _ _

____“But… I thought you’d give me anything I want?” Bucky says, blinking sleepily._ _ _ _

____“Not when you can barely keep your eyes open, darling,” Steve says, sliding off the bed to clean them up._ _ _ _

____“Not true,” Bucky says, but frowns when he can’t actually manage to open his eyes for more than half a second._ _ _ _

____“Right,” Steve calls from the bathroom._ _ _ _

____The next thing Bucky is aware of is the warm cloth Steve runs gently all over his front and between his legs. Bucky hums in thanks and makes blind grabby hands for Steve. Steve chuckles and catches Bucky’s hands and drops a kiss to them before disappearing again._ _ _ _

____Bucky is about to call out when Steve returns, warm and solid and wrapping Bucky securely in his arms. Bucky makes a soft contented sound as Steve guides Bucky against his warm chest and then falls asleep within seconds._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this, so I hope you enjoyed reading it and are feeling pretty damned wooed, too ;)
> 
> (goes and hides under mountain of blankets)
> 
>    
> let me know if you have anything else you'd like to see from these two in the verse, or if you have any thoughts you'd like to share! 
> 
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> well well well. whatever do you think our boys are going to get up to when they get home, hmm?  
> don't be afraid to let me know your predictions in the comments. the dirtier the better. oops, did I say that out loud?
> 
> :)


End file.
